


the definition of a date

by annella



Series: Peapod McHanzo Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Date, M/M, Peapod McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: They had been back at the Watchpoint for almost a month before Jesse and Hanzo managed to go on a successful date.





	the definition of a date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to my first peapod mchanzo week fic - I would recommend you read that first (although you don't have to)!
> 
> Day 6: date night

They had been back at the Watchpoint for almost a month before Jesse and Hanzo managed to go on a successful date.

Oh, there had been plenty of attempts. There was the time Jesse had booked them a table at a fancy little restaurant in Gibraltar. It was to be followed up by drinks in a private room at a nearby bar, perhaps with a little bit of dancing, then back to the base for hopefully a final drink in Jesse's room. But Hanzo's return flight had been delayed by two whole days due to snowstorms in Canada, and Jesse had given the reservations to Tracer and Emily. Better that someone use them rather than forfeit his deposit for nothing.

They'd come back to the base six hours later, drunk and wrapped around each other, and Jesse had smiled despite his disappointment.

Then there was the time Hanzo decided to cook a meal just for him and Jesse to enjoy in one of the old officer's mess rooms -- smaller, private, and with a door that locked so they wouldn't be disturbed. He'd even queued up some classic Japanese horror films on the television in the adjoining lounge for them to watch later.

As Hanzo surveyed the wreckage of the kitchen two hours later -- stove coated in an unremovable black mass of now unidentifiable soup, the floor awash with water from the sprinklers, and a pot lid embedded several inches into the ceiling -- Jesse was doing his best to stifle a laugh.

"How--" he gasped.

"I would prefer not to talk about it," Hanzo replied, trying to remain dignified despite being drenched in water.

There was also the time Jesse had tried serenading Hanzo from below his window -- he had to be rescued by Fareeha after falling off the edge of the cliff and getting stuck on a ledge a few metres down. And the time Hanzo took Jesse for a walk into the forests surrounding the base -- they got attacked by the wildlife, became lost, and were eventually found by a highly amused Genji.

Suffice to say, they had not once gone on a successful date.

"You're trying too hard," Fareeha informed Jesse.

He lifted his head from the table and glanced up at her. She waved a chicken leg in his direction and rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Hanzo was on another mission, and wasn't due back for a week. Another week in which they were unable to be alone together without everything going horribly wrong.

"Just -- don't bother with a fancy restaurant or big gestures. He likes you."

"Yeah, but --"

"He kissed you with your awful, horrible, breath. Even Angela doesn't let me near her after I've had instant coffee, not until I've brushed at least twice and used mouthwash!"

Jesse couldn't hide his grin. Hanzo had tasted pretty bad too -- that same awful instant coffee aftertaste, mixed with truck stop miso soup. It had been a terrible combination, but he still smiled at the memory of Hanzo pressed up against him.

"I want it to mean something," Jesse mumbled, fiddling with his coffee mug. 

"It doesn't have to!" Fareeha sighed, the put-upon sigh of someone who had been in the same relationship for the past few years, trying to give advice to a fully-grown man who was acting like a teenager. "Just -- I don't know, invite him back to your room and make out with him."

Jesse grunted. The idea definitely appealed. "I'm not gonna plan it," he said decisively. "That way lies disaster."

"Good," Fareeha said with a smile. "Make sure you brush your teeth."

 

Hanzo was exhausted when he got back from his mission. Jesse could see it in his slow gait, his drooping head, his mumbled greeting. Heart pounding, Jesse came up with a plan on the fly, and smiled at the archer as they sat together in the kitchen, sharing a pot of tea.

"Want to come back to my room?" Jesse asked. He realised he was rubbing his hands together nervously, and hid them in his lap.

Hanzo glanced up at him. "Jesse, I would love to, but--"

"It's not a date," Jesse said quickly. "Just -- get your PJs, you can have a shower in my quarters, we'll watch a movie. Like a sleepover."

"Not a date," Hanzo said carefully, a slight frown creasing his forehead. Some of his hair had escaped his sash, and Jesse reached up and tucked it behind his ear. 

"Nah, just hanging out." Jesse leaned back in his chair, trying to look casual as his heart threatened to leap out of his chest.

Hanzo nodded slowly, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth upwards. "It does have appeal," he said, and Jesse grinned.

 

Half an hour later found them curled up on Jesse's bed, both in pajamas and with freshly-brushed teeth, watching one of Jesse's favourite old cowboy movies. Hanzo was warm and still slightly damp, his hair tickling Jesse's neck. Jesse was just glad that they were both clean -- he'd jumped in the shower as soon as he had heard the carrier was inbound -- and they'd both recently brushed their teeth. He could smell Hanzo's minty breath, and desperately wanted to kiss him.

After the stress of their mission together a month previously and the chaos of trying to orchestrate a follow-up date, Jesse was intensely relieved to just have Hanzo in his bed again. He could still remember in vivid detail what it was like to wake up wrapped around the other man, his mouth pressed against the back of Hanzo's neck and their hips slotted together. He'd been dreaming about it, and waking up hard and sweating with the desire to do it again.

"Jesse?" Hanzo said quietly, interrupting a monologue which Jesse hadn't really been listening to anyway.

"Hmm?"

"I am sorry."

Jesse looked down at him. "What for, sweetpea?"

"This past month. It has been --" Hanzo waved a hand vaguely in the air -- "frustrating."

Jesse chuckled. "Ain't that the truth."

"This is nice," Hanzo murmured, so soft Jesse barely heard him. His eyes were slipping closed, and Jesse couldn't resist leaning in to place a soft kiss against his lips.

Hanzo let out a soft hum and responded immediately, tilting his head to improve the angle as his and Jesse's lips pressed together. It was chaste, gentle, but Jesse's head still spun as he carefully placed his hand on Hanzo's side. A large hand came up to cup his face, Hanzo's calloused fingers rough against Jesse's skin, and as one they leaned in further and deepened the kiss.

"God, you taste so much better now," Jesse panted, pulling away to take a breath before diving back in. Hanzo's tongue was slick and hot against him, his hand strong against Jesse's check, and he had started giving off quiet moans which were driving Jesse mad. He wanted -- he wanted --

"Come here," Hanzo growled, wrapping his arms around Jesse and pulling him down as he rolled onto his back. Jesse ended up sprawled across Hanzo's body, hips conveniently slotted between Hanzo's spread legs, and they both let out a groan as their hips moved as one, sliding together so each could feel how turned on the other was.

"Now this is a good first date," Hanzo said breathlessly, grinning up at Jesse. 

"The best one," Jesse agreed, and leaned in to kiss Hanzo again.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](http://sherribonne.tumblr.com)


End file.
